


Wishing, Wishing Further

by Lapin



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick fails at being an adult, Kaldur missed him anyway, M/M, Post- The Summit, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's forgotten to buy milk, or eggs, or coffee, and the orange juice has probably gone bad. He hasn't washed the sheets in awhile, and he hasn't made the bed in longer. Lord knows the last time the apartment saw a vacuum. </p>
<p>Kaldur doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing, Wishing Further

**Author's Note:**

> A/N The Summit was awesome. OMG, was it awesome. Watching Kaldur kick his daddy's ass, on Father's Day, and just like, "yeah, how do you like that?" made me fall ever more in love with him. Best leader ever. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Title is from the Gabrielle Aplin song, "Home", off the 2012 EP _Home_. It's very good. Go listen.

“To be fair,” Dick said, from the doorway. “I didn't really think about all the implications of you coming home again.” 

Kaldur gave him a very serious look. 

His heart plummeted into his stomach, guilty, as Kaldur tugged on a haphazard blanket. “Is there at least milk?”

Dick desperately wanted to say yes. Instead he said, “There might be like, orange juice.” 

Kaldur's expression didn't soften. 

“It's probably empty.” Dick admitted, embarrassed. “Sorry. There's just been a lot of stuff happening, and you know I'm never good at remembering that stuff anyway, I would have like, done it, really, I just,” and he stopped talking because Kaldur was kissing him. “Hi.” He managed, when they stopped, just for something to say. 

“I have missed you, so much.” Kaldur said, kissing him again. And again. And a few more times, and then Dick really didn't care that he hadn't washed the sheets in two months or made the bed in a year, because Kaldur was in it with him, and it had been a lot longer than a year. Too long. 

All those stolen minutes where he'd wanted to beg Kaldur to just come home, all of it led to this, where he had Kaldur back at last, home again and in bed with him where he belonged. They were taking a vacation, he decided. They'd go somewhere nice, by the ocean, except they wouldn't leave the bed for a week, at least, not until he knew every new scar on Kaldur's body, until he had all of him freshly memorized again. 

Kaldur seemed to be trying to re-memorize him already, his hands mapping out Dick's body like they had once, a long time ago. When they'd both been way too young to plan what they planned, to even think of pulling it off. 

But they had. 

“Hey,” he said, into Kaldur's mouth. “We won.”

“Not just yet.” Kaldur reminded him. “Black Beetle-” Dick kissed him, cutting him off, and when he broke away for air, he covered his mouth with his hand, Kaldur's grey eyes watching him with one eyebrow raised. 

“Nope.” Dick said, shaking his head. “We're not talking about this in bed. We're seriously not.” 

Kaldur smiled, and his heart sort of melted, a little, because oh yeah, he had Kaldur in bed with him, smiling at him, kissing him, and it had been so long it almost hurt to think about. He'd spent way too many nights alone in this bed, his back turned towards the empty side, wishing things could be different. Wishing it hadn't been them that had to give up their lives, again. Wishing the world would stop asking so much of them. 

But he's got Kaldur back, safe and sound. “We're seriously not leaving this bed.” He told him, enjoying the warm slide of their skin, and the way Kaldur's mouth felt on his jaw. He encouraged him, making noise, pressing his fingertips against Kaldur's gills so he started and turned aggressive against him, pinning him down with his weight. 

“I'd agree, except we need to go to the grocery store tonight if we expect to eat sometime in the near future,” Kaldur teased, even as he slid his thigh between Dick's. 

“We can get take-out,” he protested, thrusting up. “I said I was sorry!”

“We are going to the store.” Kaldur said decisively, but then he reached down and wrapped one hand around him, making him gasp and laugh at the same time, because really, he had Kaldur back and even if he was annoyed at him, nothing was better. “After.”

“After?” He asked hopefully, reveling in the way he and Kaldur still fit together so perfectly. “How many afters?”

Kaldur hummed, and then started to work his way down Dick's chest. “Oh, a few afters, at the very least.” He kissed Dick's stomach, and even though it tickled, some part of him wanted to cry, because he couldn't believe it. Kaldur was back, they were in their apartment, in bed, and everything was okay right this second. Everything. “I have missed you.” Kaldur said again, into his skin, and Dick nodded. 

“Me too. You have no idea.” 

 

 

The grocery store at three am was almost deserted, but neither of them minded, as Dick slipped a hand in Kaldur's back pocket, nuzzling into his shoulder even as Kaldur huffed at him. “How did you survive without me?” He asked, putting milk into the cart. “I'm surprised you didn't starve.”

“Eh, Barbara would stop by and feed me, or I'd just go back to the Manor.” He said, head still a bit fuzzy. There'd been a lot of afters. 

“Barbara?” Kaldur questioned, an edge to his voice that made Dick preen a little. 

“Jealous?” He teased.

“Should I be?” 

He pressed a soft kiss over Kaldur's gills, the stupid smile on his face refusing to fade. “Not even a little.” He said. “I love you.” 

He hadn't been able to say 'I love you' in the grocery store for two years now. He's missed that, that stupid mundane everyday thing, just like he's missed Kaldur getting irritated with him for forgetting the dishes or not returning the DVDs to Netflix. He's missed Kaldur being a self-righteous asshole, and not telling him things about Atlantean politics. He's missed the way they kiss and the way the words _I love you_ sound in Kaldur's voice. 

“I love you too,” Kaldur said, and yeah, he's missed that so much he wanted to cry, just a little. 

“Hey,” he said, sneaking a box of Pop-Tarts into the cart. “Let's not ever do this again. It's someone else's turn to be the self-sacrificing noble heroes next time, alright?”

“Trust me, my bird,” and he's missed that too, missed how Kaldur looked at him, like he was looking at him right now, like Dick was the greatest thing in the whole world and he loved him more than anyone else. “I had no plans to ever leave your side again.” 

“Aw,” Dick played it off so he wouldn't cry or jump him in the middle of the cereal aisle. “You just want me to make French toast in the morning.”

“I do.” Kaldur replied, turning to him and placing his hands firmly on Dick's hips, his forehead resting against his. 

“Fine.” Dick agreed, resting his hands on the back of Kaldur's neck, and fuck whoever thought it was alright to stare, it was none of their business anyway. “But you'll have to ask me really nicely.”

“Oh,” Kaldur's mouth hovered over his. “I think I can manage that.” He glanced down at the cart, then at Dick, the smile still playing at the corner of his mouth enough to make Dick really wish he would just close the gap already. "There's isn't even cinnamon in the apartment, is there?"

"Nope." He admitted, shaking his head, and finally, Kaldur kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, and happy. Hope it was enjoyed.


End file.
